


The Dance Recital

by JaysRubberDuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaysRubberDuck/pseuds/JaysRubberDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come read as Draco comes with Harry to see his daughters dance recital. Will she live up to his standards or will Harry have to set him straight again? Very fluffy and non-epilogue compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance Recital

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story. All known things belong to J.K. Rowling

"Harry, are you almost ready? We have to go or else we'll be late," Draco called up the stairs.

"Coming, Draco!" Harry called while going down the stairs.

"Good I can't wait! Our daughter's first dance recital! I bet she'll be the best in the whole thing, after all she is a Malfoy."

"A Potter too," Harry interjected.

"Yes and that just accentuates the fact. We are naturals; I bet she will be a star before the weekend is over."

"Draco," started Harry, "you know Olivia can't be good at everything right? I mean she's only five years old…"

Harry, who had been to all of the rehearsals, knew she wasn't the best. In fact she may have been the worst in the whole studio. But she was always smiling through every lesson and practiced every afternoon in her room. Draco however worked during her lesson time so he hadn't seen her dance yet.

"Olivia is great and you know it." Draco held open the car door for Harry. Harry, who knew that Draco would see soon enough shrugged and got in.

Twenty minutes later found Harry and Draco in their seats waiting for the show to start. First they would have to sit through the older kids' ballet and hip-hop then Olivia and the other preschoolers would have a turn. The lights dimmed and Draco held Harry's hand with a grin. Harry grinned back even though he didn't know what to expect from Draco later. Harry was very impressed with the dances so far but Draco kept going on about how their Olivia could do it so much better.

Finally it was time for the preschoolers. Draco turned to Harry with the biggest grin, gave him a peck and whispered "for luck." The both faced back to the front with Harry putting his arm around the blonde. Out came Olivia and the other kids in their pink polka dotted dresses, tappy-tap shoes and big white bows on their heads. The tune of Hello Dolly played through the speakers. All the kids trying to remember the steps, or looking over behind the curtains where the helpers stood. But there stood Olivia smack dab in the center dancing her heart out, but to her own tune and steps. Harry grinned she may not be anywhere near perfect, but she's happy. But best of all is that she was theirs.

Harry and Draco had to go through lots of hoops to finally get to adopt. After all how could two gay wizards love and take care of a child? After someone said that to Draco's face he made them wish they were never born. The paperwork started getting through faster after that.

They got Olivia when she was three years old. She was abandoned by her mother and father after they had broken her arm, brought her to a hospital then left her without another thought. It took months for her to open up. Now she was the happy brown hair, blue eyed girl they would give the world to. However much to Draco's disappointment she didn't call them dad, daddy or even father; just Harry and Draco. Harry often had to reassure the blonde that she thought of them that way and one day might call them it but the most important thing was that she was alive, happy and theirs.

Ten more dances went by and Draco still hadn't said anything, Harry was beginning to get worried. Someone came out to say that it was time for a fifteen minute intermission. The lights came back on and most people went to go stretch their legs.

"Draco, what's wrong? Seriously you haven't said anything in awhile now… Are you okay?"

"Olivia…" Draco croaked.

"Yeah she was cute huh?"

"Yeah but she's not any good. She's a Malfoy-Potter, well actually she isn't… I guess that explains it…"

"DRACO MALFOY! How DARE you say that! She is our daughter in everything but blood and you know it."

Draco finally snapped out of his trance at hearing Harry speak so harshly. "Oh Harry I know, I'm sorry. I just thought she was going to be really good."

Harry thought about how to explain what he saw up on that stage. Finally the light bulb clicked. Grabbing Draco he slowly kissed him with as much passion as he could. Using his tongue to work his way slowly through his mouth, slowly pulling back he said, "Did you feel the love behind that kiss?"

"Yes, of course," he blushed.

"That is what I saw up on that stage; a little girl throwing her heart into dancing for her fathers. She made me so proud to call her mine. Her smile could have lit up a Christmas tree! Some kids didn't ever smile; she never frowned because she was happy. That is something we helped her with; remember how she used to be?" Draco nodded. All of a sudden the lights turned back off and the rest of the recital started.

During the rest of the recital Draco sat and thought. Without passion he wouldn't have gotten Harry to marry him and he wouldn't have his little girl. Suddenly he felt like a fool. When the show was over Draco whispered, "I'm so sorry baby, I wasn't thinking."

"I know, as long as you understand now."

Walking outside to pick up Olivia Draco stopped at a table to but of bouquet of roses. When they slipped out Olivia ran over to them shouting, "Did you see? Did you see? Did you see?" Jumping into Draco's arms she gave him a big kiss. Draco, still holding the flowers, put her back on the ground knelt down, gave her the roses and said, "Of course I did, you were the girl with the biggest smile."

"Harry did you see?"

"Of course, you're my baby! I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Draco then pulled Olivia back over to him and held out a small box with a necklace in it. The necklace had a small charm of a pair of golden ballet slippers. Olivia giving him a smile hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I love you daddy." Harry who heard Olivia saw Draco starting to tear up squeezed his shoulder saying, "Alright you two love birds, how about we go get some ice cream?"

"Yay!" squealed Olivia grabbing their hands walked down the street onto the rest of their lives as a family together.


End file.
